Uncle Dexter's Lab
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Michelle is sent from her mother Dee Dee and father Ed to visit her uncle's house during the summer and soon discovers he is a young genius with a secret lab. However, Michelle finds out a lot of secrets kept hidden from her and she and her uncle must save the world together before Mandark and his descendants challenge them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend cartoonnetwork90sfan owns her OC, I own any of mine if I happen to use them. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>"Now, Michelle, listen closely," a blonde woman said to her daughter with a bit of warning in her voice, she wore a light pink coat with a darker pink skirt, white tights, and black boots. "I want you to be on your best behavior for your Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle. Okay, Michelle?"<p>

"Yes, Mom." the blonde girl with a ponytail nodded, she wore a pink shirt with white hearts, a purple skirt, white tights, and pink slippers.

"I also told Grandma Kathy that you would like dance classes like I did, now since you're visiting my family, you'll go to a different dance school, the same one I went to when I was around your age." Michelle's mother smiled.

"Okay, Mom." Michelle smiled, hugging her mother.

"Grandma Kathy and Grandpa Jeff are a lot nicer than Grandma Angela and Grandpa Matt now," her mother continued, her daughter had not seen her side of the family since she was born. "Also, your uncle is nicer than he seems sometimes. Be good now and have a nice visit. You can call your father and I whenever you would like."

Michelle smiled up at her mother.

"You better hurry, your train will leave if you're not quick enough." her mother added sharply.

"Holy cow!" Michelle saw the time. "Bye, Mom!" she hugged her mother one last time, collected her bags and quickly clutched her ticket to board the train away from their home to visit her relatives.

"If you need any help on anything, ask your uncle!" her mother called out. "He's a very intelligent one!" she then dropped her voice low and dreary a bit. "Oh, my little girl..." she sniffled a bit, then went to the car to meet her husband.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, love?" Michelle's father asked tenderly.<p>

Michelle's mother looked to him. "Yes... Just a little anxious about her going on a trip all by herself... She's only six!"

"Sweetie, it'll be all right... Michelle's father assured her, smiling, he always had a charming smile even if a lot of girls didn't accept it. "She's going to be with _your _parents. Your mother makes the best muffins."

"You're right, plus Mom won't mind cleaning up after her... Can't say the same for Dad."

"It'll be all right, I promise, Dee Dee..." the husband stroked his wife's face with a finger.

The blonde woman, Dee Dee, smiled. "I love you, Ed."

"I love you too, Dee Dee."

The two shared a kiss, then drove off back home to allow their daughter to go visit out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle left the train and stepped out, looking around.

"Sweetie, over here!" a voice called to her.

Michelle turned her head and beamed as she recognized the voice. There was an old woman with graying red hair and beside her a balding white-haired man. "Grandma, Grandpa!" Michelle rushed to her maternal grandparents, happily hugging them.

"Did you have a nice ride?" Kathy smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Uh-huh!" Michelle nodded to her. "It was biiiig, and really fast, and, and, and, I sat next to a princess!"

"You sat next to a princess?" Jeff said, amused, then chuckled a bit. "You _are _Dee Dee's daughter."_  
><em>

"All we need now is a pony or unicorn." Kathy added, then smiled, looking down. "So, Michelle, you hungry?"

"Yes, Grandma." Michelle smiled.

"Well, you're in luck," Kathy took her hand to lead her granddaughter to the car. "I have a roast in the oven just for you!"

"Oh, boy!" Michelle heard that her Grandma Kathy's roast was the best dinner her mother and uncle ever had growing up.

"Muffins too, dear?" Jeff asked his wife.

"Yes, dear, muffins after dinner..." Kathy slightly rolled her eyes, knowing how crazy her husband was around her dessert.

"Wait until after dinner, Grandpa." Michelle reminded him, waving her finger.

"All right, all right." Jeff chuckled a little.

The family got into the car and drove off to their house.

"Your Uncle Dexter should be home once we get there." Jeff spoke up, driving off.

"Is it true he went to college in second grade?" Michelle asked.

Jeff and Kathy blinked a bit, a little nervous.

"Yes, he went to college, but it didn't work out for him." Jeff stated, not revealing what had happened with Dexter's experience in the university.

"We... Uhh... Decided he was too young for that and stay in grade school until later, so he went to all grades like a normal child, but he is indeed a very bright boy." Kathy added.

"Oh." Michelle said, then looked out the window to see the incoming neighborhood where her mother and uncle grew up around. There were a lot of normal, happy people. She smiled and waved to some, being very friendly, even if she didn't know half of the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are!" Jeff called as he pulled into the family driveway.<p>

"Michelle, would you like to unpack before we eat?" Kathy suggested. "There's still a while until dinner."

"Um, okay, Grandma Kathy, can you do it with me?" Michelle asked, not wanting to expose her grandfather to some of her personal baggage.

"Of course, dear, Jeff, why don't you watch some TV?" Kathy turned to her husband.

"Yes, dear." Jeff nodded, going to the living room.

"Come with me, you'll stay in your mother's old bedroom." Kathy took the lighter of Michelle's stuff to upstairs into Dee Dee's room.

Michelle followed and looked around. She saw several pictures of her family when they were younger, such as a family picture with baby Dexter, there was also Dexter and Dee Dee in their separate picture frames, and a couple of school pictures that had been framed as well. Kathy took her to the top of the stairs and went to the door that had ballerina slippers on the front.

"This is your mother's old bedroom." Kathy said, then opened the door to show every little girl's dream of a bedroom. There was pink everywhere, thousands of stuffed animals, a black cat clock that eyes turned at every tick, and a royal princess bed.

"Wow..." Michelle looked around in delight.

"I see you take after your mother alright." Kathy giggled lightly, very pleased Michelle liked the room.

"Oh, yes, Dad says I look like her too." Michelle took her backpack on the bed and emptied it out.

"You really do, you have her golden locks as well." Kathy smiled, putting the clothes in the drawers.

Michelle smiled, then happily unpacked with her grandmother. "Grandma, was my mother a dancing queen?"

"You could say that, dear... She loved to dance. I remember how excited she was when she got accepted into her Dance School the first time. That's where she met her best friends, Mee Mee and Lee Lee."

"Who are they?"

Kathy blinked in surprise. "Your mother never told you about them?"

"Uh-uh." Michelle shook her head.

"That's odd, well, I'm sure when you go to dance school like your mother, you'll make plenty of friends." Kathy said soothingly.

* * *

><p>Michelle and Kathy continued to unpack. It didn't take too long until it was time for dinner. Michelle was asked to fetch her Uncle Dexter who went straight up to his room, not really meeting his niece. Michelle knocked on the door a few times, but no answer. She went inside anyway and saw a big bookcase, the bed, a desktop computer, and some posters, but no Dexter.<p>

"Uncle Dexter, where are you?" Michelle looked around, then saw a book out-of-place. "Oh, this won't do..." she put it back, then the bookcase raised in Michelle's surprise as she saw a blue metalic room come into view. The girl blinked, shrugged, and went inside.


End file.
